deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tucker Westmore
}} Tucker Westmore is a supporting character on Devious Maids. The one year old son of Peri and Spence Westmore, he's usually found under the care of the family maid, Rosie Falta. Biography 'Season 1' }} Tucker is sitting down in his booster seat with his mother and father having breakfast as Rosie is pouring OJ, and asking for a day off so she can go off an see a lawyer that can finally bring her son to America. Which results in an conflict with his mom and dad, and Rosie is not allowed to go. Peri holds Tucker and calls Rosie to take him cause she's late for her facial. Rosie tells her to go and she'll take care of Tucker. On the day of Peri's interview, Rosie hands Tucker to Peri and she asks if she fed him because he can't have him screaming during her interview. Rosie says she gave him his bottle but might need a diaper change. Peri threatens Tucker that if he humiliates her there will be a problem. Peri holds Tucker as Brenda Colfax arrives and they both exchange toxic comments. Peri goads herself an spectacular mom while Rosie holds Tucker during Peri's interview. Rosie takes off Tucker's pacifier and goes up to Peri claiming Tucker said his first word. That he called her "mama!" Peri is disgusted while Brenda laughs and Rosie smiles revenge for not allowing her to meet her lawyer. Peri tells Spence to tell Rosie she can see her lawyer about Miguel cause she wants to spend quality time with Tucker. Peri holds Tucker and refuses to address her as mama. TBA TBA After getting ready to go to the red carpet, Spence feeds Tucker, but he ends up throwing up all over the former's shirt. Peri walks in on Spence and Rosie cleaning up and asks why her husband isn't ready. Spence explains what happened, and Peri is shocked that Spence would feed Tucker while wearing a Gucci shirt. Spence tells his wife to relax, as he'll just where his black shirt. Peri is grossed out because it came from the mall. She begs him to at least wear something with a label. As the Westmore couple continue to bicker back and fourth, Rosie uncomfortably watches. In order to get them to stop, she finally removes Tucker's pacifier from his mouth, resulting in the baby crying. This gets Peri and Spence's attention. Rosie says that she thinks Tucker is hungry again and asks Peri if she would like to feed him. Peri refuses and leaves them alone. TBA TBA TBA TBA 'Season 2 Three months have gone by, and Spence and Peri's marriage continues to fall apart, leaving Tucker in the middle of everything. As a last resort to save things, Peri claims to be pregnant with a second child, much to Spence's dismay, who was finally ready to ask for a divorce. However, after much consideration, Spence does indeed go through with asking, which Peri does not take well to. Later on, while Peri plays with Tucker, Spence goes to see them. Peri reveals that she has every intention of suing for custody of Tucker and taking him to Rome with her if he doesn't cut off his relationship with Rosie. Admitting defeat, Spence officially breaks things off with Rosie entirely, claiming she ruined his family. This pleases Peri, but despite this, she does end up going for full custody. After spending months away from each other, Rosie and Spence run into one another at dinner. Later, Spence stops by the Miller's home to explain to Rosie that Peri forced him to break up with her. She threatened to go and sue for full custody of Tucker and move to Europe with him. Spence then reveals that it was all for nothing because Peri has gone to the judge anyway to sue for full custody of their son. After being separated for months and fighting with each other over who gets what when they divorce, Spence and Peri finally hear back from the judge. Peri has been given full custody of her son, Tucker, and she moves to Europe with him. Spence is heartbroken by the news when his divorce lawyer calls. He falls into a depression and starts drinking heavily. While Spence is in rehab, Carmen has the home all to herself. However, her vacation is interrupted when Peri’s personal assistant, Gavin, knocks on the door and drops off Tucker. Gavin asks where is Spence and Carmen pretends he is at a rehearsal. Gavin says that Peri’s nanny got arrested in Rome, and she can’t watch the baby because her movie doesn’t wrap for another week. Carmen refuses to take the baby, but the assistant says that if she keeps the baby alive for a week Peri will reconsider her custody agreement with Spence and let him see the baby more. Carmen agrees, and takes the baby in. Later, Carmen calls Rosie, telling her she can't do this anymore and she needs to get him out of here. Rosie realizes she talks about Tucker. Carmen says the baby is El Diablo because he has been here two hours and he already did a lot of bad things, that's why she says Rosie needs to take him. Rosie says she would love to do it but she can't because she has an important meeting, and she leaves. Later, Carmen has an audition for a salsa commercial, and has no idea what to do with Tucker. She heads to the audition and ties Tucker to the chair in the waiting room. He interrupts her audition by screaming and the woman in charge heads out to the waiting room and finds Tucker tied to the chair, she calls Carmen a “monster.” Rosie comes over to Spence’s house later, and helps Carmen put Tucker down for a nap. Season 3 Following Spence's wedding to Rosie, and the latter ending up in a coma, Peri still doesn't allow her ex-husband to visit their son, Tucker, so often, despite any agreements made in the past. When Rosie's first husband, Ernesto, comes to Beverly Hills, Rosie eventually decides to leave Spence to come back with him, as their wedding was her real one in the eyes of God. Some time later, Rosie asks Spence to give some parental advices to Miguel. However, Spence eventually tells Rosie that he is blaming her for leaving and abandoning him, as he left and lost everything to be with her, including Tucker. After Spence is nearly beaten to death by Hector, he loses his memories of the recent years. When Rosie tries to help him, Peri reveals that she - and so Tucker - came back for Spence, as she brainwashed him to believe they are still married. Season 4''' Six months have passed since Spence has gotten amnesia, and Peri has returned to reclaim the position as his doting wife. During this time, she has reintroduced Tucker to him, and they have moved into a new home in Beverly Hills together. Peri is still faced with trouble though, for she has to keep Spence's current wife, as well as Tucker's former caretaker, Rosie, out of the way. This involves keeping Spence primarily at home, feeding his head with lies about Rosie, and badmouthing her all over to the press. As Spence seems to be regaining a memory from his life with Rosie, however, Peri decides to handle it by putting in a phone call to her manager and Spence's sponsor, Ben. As she does this, Tucker approaches her, wanting his mother to play a game with him. Peri refuses though, and instead hands him her iPad, telling him to have some "screen time"; she claims that it's good for him. He complies to his mother's order and walks away. Trivia *In an early script for the series' premiere, Tucker's name was "Toby Davis".http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Devious_Maids_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 26.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 29.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 34.png Promo 104 18.png Promo 109 12.png Promo 109 16.png Promo 202 01.png Promo 202 11.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters